


Don't wanna be your friend

by sauceracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by a Girl in Red Song, Messing Around, Older!Reader, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Younger!Jisung, brothers best friend, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauceracha/pseuds/sauceracha
Summary: I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Don't wanna be your friend

“Hey dumbass are you b~ oh! Sung! Didn’t know you were here,” you smile, surprised to see the boy sitting on your younger brother’s bed. Jisung lifts his gaze to yours before setting his soda down. Pulling his headphones from his head, he smiles widely at you. 

“Oh! Hey, y/n! Long time no see, mhm?” A gummy smile on his face, making his cheeks get rounder. Han Jisung has been your brother’s best friend since first grade. By the time they reached middle school, Sung was already a part of your family. Now, in their freshman year of college, he spends so much time at your house that you actually thought he moved in and your brother forgot to tell you. 

You chuckle as you lean against the frame door. “Oh, yeah...so long. How long has it been?” You pretend to think, touching your chin. “Like a whole three hours? Maybe five if that? How many hours did your classes last?” 

His hand moves to his chest, mockingly gasping. “Excuse you, if you have to know~" He smiles charmingly “We didn’t have classes today so..” He leans over the side of the bed, head hanging as he looks at you upside down. Making you wonder how his beanie hasn’t fallen off yet. “I actually never left.” Jisung smiles like a child, making you chuckle at his weirdness. Once satisfied with your reaction, he focuses back on his phone. “Oh! Also, your brother’s out with his girlfriend, said he wouldn’t be back tonight”

You shake your head as your arms cross over your chest. ”That’s the third time this week, they seemed to be getting serious this time.” Jisung agrees as you push away from the door frame. You look at him for a moment, considering. “And what are you gonna do, Sung? Just stay in his room till he comes back tomorrow?”

“Well… you know I hate being at my house, I prefer being bored here than being bored there.” Ji looks at you and smiles again. “Also, you are here, so… any ideas of something to keep me entertained?” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. You roll your eyes fondly at the lame attempt of flirting. He always does that, playfully flirting, or bickering with you, and most of the time you play along too. You’ve literally known this kid your whole life, you got to the point that you actually consider him a friend of yours. You adore Jisung, even when he behaves like a horny teen. 

“Well, I was gonna ask the little shit if he wanted to try some weed I bought today, but seeing as he’s not here...do you wanna come with?” Jisung smiles widely at that. He gets up, knocking the last of his soda back. He tosses his headphones on the bed before making his way towards you. 

“See? This is why I love you” You shake your head laughing.

***

A few minutes later, you both are in the backyard. Laying side by side on the grass, passing the last bits of a blunt. Jisung’s phone playing some random indie playlist as you stare at the night sky. Actually feeling happy that your parents decided to take a month off to travel the country. You wouldn't have been able to have this night if they hadn’t. You sigh, as you close your eyes, enjoying the fuzzy feeling that's fogging your mind now . Everything feels softer and bigger when you are like this. Everything feels a little bit more surreal. The grass prickling the naked skin of your arms, the buzzing noise of the little bugs flying around in the summer night, the sound of the cars driving on the street, Jisung’s little giggles that randomly slip past his lips. 

You turn your head to the side, watching as Sung takes one last drag. Twirling dense smoke circles coming from his mouth as he tosses the finished joint aside, laying on his back completely. His eyes closed and a relaxed expression on his features. You lazily blink, your gaze slowly mapping out his face. From his big half-lidded eyes, his perky nose, his full cheeks, to his pretty pouty lips. The way the soft orange light from the house shines over his skin makes him look even more ethereal in a teenage-coming-of-era-movie way. You chuckle to yourself at the thought, a warm feeling filling you up. 

Sung turns to you as he hears you, his red-rimmed eyes looking into yours. You both stare at each other, having a silent conversation none of you are actually sure about. His half lidded eyes searching through yours, slipping to your lips for a moment before meeting yours back again. You see him run his tongue over his lips, your gaze following the movement. For a moment, you wonder how it would be the one tasting them. 

“Y/n...” Sung’s voice pulls you out from your trance-like stance. His eyes look slightly more awake as he licks his lips nervously again. He truly is adorable. You smile lazily at him, before looking back to the night sky. You swear you hear him sigh as you turn, but something else catches your attention first. 

_Oh Hannah, I wanna feel you close_

“Oh I love this song” You sit up excitedly, smiling at Jisung before leaning back down and starting to hum to the rhythm of the music. You close your eyes and start singing. Sung silently stares at you, feeling hooked on every gesture and sound you make. Not sure how, but you sense his gaze on you. Turning to him again, you sing playfully. “ _Oh hannie, come lie with my bones_ ” Jisung’s eyes widen as he hears you change up the song. Face red as he turns back to look to the sky. You chuckle at his reaction.

Sitting up, you lean over him.“ _Oh hannie, don’t look away_ ” Half of your body draped over his. You pull on the beanie he’s wearing, covering his eyes. He fumbles a bit to put it back into place. Your smile widens at the nervous reaction. 

“ _Oh hannie, just look at me the same_ ” Maybe it’s the way he reacted. Maybe it’s just the fog clouding your good judgment. But your hands move to his cheeks as you lean closer. The playful smile on your lips falling as the tension around you both grows. Your eyes fix on his lips as your hands bring him closer.

 _I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips._ Half closed eyes, a small smile still on your face, you close in on him. So close you could smell the orange soda he was having earlier. So close both your lips grazing when you sing softly. So lowly, almost as if you were mouthing the lyrics into his mouth.

 _I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath._ Jisung is the one who breaks first. He leans up, pressing his mouth to yours. Your smile only widens as you start kissing him back. Lips moving against each other languidly. Your movements slowed down by the effects of the joint. Your lips slightly unaligned as they press against each other. Your thumbs softly caressing the soft skin of his cheeks before tilting his head enough to deepen the kiss.

A soft groan leaves Jisung’s mouth as you bite on his lip. Taking the opportunity, you slip your tongue between his lips. Mapping out his mouth as your hand moves to the back of his head, pulling him into you. Your tongue meets his, gliding together unhurriedly, as if you had all the time in the world. Sung’s moans when you suck on it, makes you giggle softly against his mouth. His hand moves to grip your waist, fingers gripping your waist bruisingly hard. He pulls you closer as he gets more desperate. Chuckling, you pull away, just enough for him to whine and pull you back into another kiss. 

You smile against his lips, before maneuvering yourself over him. Setting your knees on either side of his hips, hands moving to rest on the ground beside his head. His grip on your waist tightens as you kiss him harder, his soft lips wetly sliding against yours. Unconsciously, you roll your hips down into him. A deep moan slips past his lips as he automatically thrusts up into you, searching for some relief. Laugh surges from your lips, making you pull away to breath. You try and sit back, but before you can even settle, Jisung sits up too. His lips pressing urgently into yours once again. You giggle internally as you kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck, hands moving to his head. You slip your fingers under his beanie. Playing with the hairs on his nape, before pulling the beanie off, letting your hands run free through his hair. His thin lips battling against yours, his hands roaming all over your back. 

Jisung groans before moving down your neck, lips sucking on your skin eagerly. You laugh as you lean your head to the side, letting your neck at his mercy. Your hand runs through his hair, eyes half closed as he keeps kissing your neck. “Sungie…” He hums as he leaves marks all over your skin. You smile at that. “Sungie...” He grunts no, keeping his assault on your neck. One of his hands moves to the neck of your shirt, exposing more of your skin. You moan softly enjoying the feeling of his warm lips on your skin. His eagerness actually feeling like a compliment. 

After a few moments of enjoying his kisses, you sight lightly. Running a hand through his hair. “Jisung…” You move your hands to his shoulders, pushing him off a little as he whines. He looks up at you through heavy lidded eyes, a pout on his lips. Looking like a pup who just got reprimanded. You smile, biting your lip as you push his hair back. So caught up on his factions that you let your mouth run without thinking. “You are breathtaking, you know that right?” Jisung whines once again as his face warms up, hiding his face on your neck again.

“Y/n…” He groans against your skin, hugging you closer. “Don’t say stuff like that,” he mumbles softly. You chuckle as you rub his back. Trying to get more comfortable on his lap, slightly rubbing against his hard on. Gasping surprisedly, Sung bites your neck again before whispering softly. “Please.” 

You nibble on your lip before grabbing his hair firmly and pulling him away from your neck once again. Before Jisung can even complain, you lean down, kissing him hard once again. Jisung moans into the kiss, his hands slipping under your shirt, running all over the skin of your back. He presses his lips against yours, his movements harsher as the hazy fog that surrounded his mind starts to dissipate. You let him kiss you at his own pace for a while, just enjoying the intensity of Jisung’s eagerness. He kisses you deep and desperately, as if he stopped kissing you, you would disappear from his arms. It makes you dizzy. The way he kisses and touches you makes you feel like you could actually disappear if he dared to stop. You wish he won't stop, too. 

That’s exactly when the sprinklers turn on. 

“Oh shit!” You pull away surprisedly laughing as you hear him complain. “For real?!” Jisung groans as you stand up still chuckling, lending him a hand. He grabs it and you both rush to the back door. Still laughing as you enter the house, you turn to Jisung. His drenched shirt sticking to his body as he tries to dry his face, grumbling about the interrupted kiss. Shaking your head at his endearing behaviour, you make your way towards him. 

“So, Sungie~” He looks at you unsure of what’s next, you smile sweetly at him before grabbing his chin softly pulling him towards you. His excited gaze meeting yours. “~want to have a pajama party in my bedroom?” A beautiful smile formed on Jisung’s face. Though it lasted just for a moment, before it turned mischievous. His whole demeanour going back to the flirty boy he always is. 

“Well, I would love to… though I should let you know, I don’t have pajamas.” Even when his comment is playful, his expression is anything but. His eyes, still fixed on yours, are dark with excitement. His usually warm brown irises are almost completely black besides the redness that still lingers. You are still deciding if it’s from arousal or because of the weed you smoked. Either way, it’s fascinating. 

“That’s fine~" you pull away from him. Making your way towards the stairs while taking your shirt off, you wink at him. “You won’t actually need one” 

The smile on his face is all the answer you need. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Saucy here! I just want to say thank you if you read this! This is the first time I ever post on here, so I hope I did it right haha. 
> 
> If you have any comments, either good or bad or whatever, I would love to hear them! And if you don't, that's fine too! I'm just happy that anyone might enjoy it.
> 
> Also sorry if my english is a bit weird, it's not my first language. 
> 
> One last time, thank you for reading! 
> 
> -besos (:


End file.
